


Cuddles?

by fluted



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Blurb, Cuddles, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael x Reader - Freeform, Michael x You, One Shot, Sad, Yourself - Freeform, clifford, depressed, five seconds of summer - Freeform, michael and you - Freeform, tired, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluted/pseuds/fluted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and you are dating but you get hate daily for dating him usually, it's fine but today...it was all way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little one shot that I decided to write so excuse any typos, cringe and poor writing
> 
> Tumblr: Fluted
> 
> The piece was inspired by:
> 
> I feel like he’d be in bed after a long day and you’d come home from your day and climb into bed with him. Before you could even work your way next to him he’d grab you by your waist and pull you to him, kissing your shoulders and neck running his thumb over the exposed skin of your stomach, you tracing patterns on his arm while you talk about your day.

 

"Ugh," you sighed and looked at your damaged watch,  "I can't wait to get home and do all the bloody dishes. Yay!"

Working nearly full time as a receptionist for a high working sexual man wasn't fun, especially if your boyfriend was Michael Clifford and everyone you knew bitched about how you "only dated him to have sex" or "to have his money" the truth was they were jealous. You realised that yes you were very lucky to love and date such a man but honestly you paid for everything you owned despite your boyfriend's protests. You were not that person. 

You unlocked the door of your fairly upper-class home, fumbling with the little silver key. You told Michael when he was looking for a house that you didn't want to stand out from the normal person you were. The outside looked fairly normal, it was a nice little cottage set near a forest. Yes, you knew it was not very normal but it was the home you wanted. 

You stepped inside into the dark oak hallway lit with lights in jars and guitars and expected Michael to be there in his den with his black boxers and a white band tank top, playing GTA V on his Xbox whilst eating crisps. You didn't think much of it as you were so tired and stressed from all the comments from today. You went up to the messy bedroom littered with empty food bowls and flannels that you and Michael both shared, you went over to the wooden wardrobe, looked at the mess inside and just decided to strip down to your underwear, bra and a blue patterned flannel that you picked up off the floor, it smelt like Michael, you yearned for him at this moment, as you walked back over to your bed you found your ukulele you played when Michael wasn't home.

The ukulele was red with a black smudged paint streak from when you decided it was a great idea, it happened just after you met Michael, you smiled softly at that moment, where everything was okay, no one judged you and you were just 'another fan' according to the others. 

You strummed a few chords but you couldn't help noticing that the music wasn't feeling happy like it usually did, it felt empty, discordant. It all suddenly became all too much the world around you spun and your treasured ukulele smacked onto the floor. You wanted to run away, everything to stop, all the hate just to cut out to die. 

The pillow swallowed your aching head up, the mattress engulfing your body. 

Just as you were about to drift to the stars, Michael burst in through the door his shirt scruffy and hair everywhere, "Babe, Babe where are you?" he saw you on the bed motionless, he walked ever so softly over to you and sat down on the end of the bed, he caressed your jawline, then your cheek in slow circular movements, "Y/N, it's going to be alright, I promise you, princess," he looked over at you and sighed, "do you want cuddles?" he asked

You nodded to agree then winced at the headache that sprung. 

"Let me get changed out of these clothes baby, I'll be right there." by changing he meant taking off his trousers and shirt and coming over to you. He nudged you to let you know he was going to pick you up. You relaxed and he picked you up bridal style and lifted the white crisp bed sheets with one hand and placed you down under them tucking you in like a baby. He climbed into the other side of the bed and nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck, he tilted his head slightly and grazed his lips slightly over your neck kissing softly. He moved on and drew patterns on your arm with his rough fingertip that only he understood, maybe you'd find out soon or never.

His words were soft and low you felt safe with Michael, you knew he was the one maybe it would all be okay in the end you thought as Michael pulled you closer to him. You shuffled so close to him and sighed. "I love you" you managed to mumble, 

"I love you" you managed to mumble, 

"I love you too y/n" he sleepily sad "whenever I'm with you everything bad in the world washes away, I want you with me forever." 

You both fell asleep in the company of each other's arms being slightly more happier than before. 


End file.
